


Crowned

by ALilyPea (alilypea)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alilypea/pseuds/ALilyPea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur shows Gwaine how it feels to be King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned

The crown was crooked on his head as he resisted the urge to tilt his head back or even look down. 

It felt so good, heat surrounding his cock as his hips rocked forward just a bit into an all too willing mouth. 

“Gods,” he groaned loudly, taking the crown off his head he gripped it in his hand, not wanting to drop it. He was certain it would cause the skin on his palm to break open, but quite frankly at that moment didn’t care.

Finally glancing down he let out a low, choked moan, unable to believe this was happening. He bucked his hips again, and came, the muscles in his thigh twitching and trembling.

“W-Well then,” he grinned cockily and shoved his hair out of his face. “So that’s what it feels like to be King.”

Arthur stood up, knees aching as he did so and kissed Gwaine deeply. “Yes, but of course, I am the King, so get to work.” He pushed Gwaine onto the bed and climbed on top of him, the crown dropping a moment later, and rolling, forgotten across the floor.


End file.
